I saw you in London
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: El pasado siempre vuelve a nosotros cuando menos lo esperamos. Pero no siempre es malo.
1. Piccadilly Circus

El Piccadilly Circus era un hervidero de gente a esas horas de la noche. El cielo estaba completamente negro, la contaminación lumínica de Londres no dejaba disfrutar de las estrellas que seguro estaban observándoles ir y venir desde allí arriba. Los carteles publicitarios extendían su luz por toda la extensión del lugar, hipnotizando a los turistas que pasaban por allí y no dejaban pasar la ocasión de fotografiarse junto a ellos.

Ron Weasley estaba allí, parado junto a una boca de metro, viendo pasar a la gente despreocupada. Nadie se fijaba en él, parecía que cada cual tenía sus propias preocupaciones; no les interesaba pensar en las de los demás. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía exactamente porqué se encontraba allí. Necesitaba desconectar por unas horas del mundo mágico, descubrir cosas nuevas sobre los muggles. Quizá su padre le había contagiado esa curiosidad ante aquellos que no eran como ellos, aquellos que no tenían nada mágico en su interior. Tal vez sólo así podría descubrir la razón por la que Hermione Granger se había ido de su lado hacía ya tantos años.

Recordó en aquel instante como ella se había ido un día, sin dar muchas explicaciones, y le dejó solo con millones de preguntas. Ya no quería recordar sus años en Hogwarts, incluso hacía tiempo que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de intentar contactar con su amigo Harry. Había perdido la ilusión desde que la nacida de muggles le dejó tirado, tan tirado como los envoltorios de golosinas y las colillas que se estaban arremolinando frente a él en aquellos momentos.

De pronto vio pasar una figura que le llamó la atención. Una chica de un rubio clarísimo tropezó levemente con una de las baldosas del suelo, pero ese contratiempo no minó su paso claro e hipnótico: cualquier hombre que estuviera cerca de ella tenía que dirigir sus ojos a su ser cautivador. A Ron le recordó a Fleur, su cuñada francesa. Aquella por la que perdió la cabeza cuando la conoció en el Torneo de los tres magos, cuando Hermione acudió al baile de navidad con Krum. Entonces su mente se expandió un poco más allá. Recordaba perfectamente la prueba del lago, en la que él mismo era a quien debía rescatar Harry de sus profundidades. Pero no solo le rescató a él, también lo hizo con la hermana de Fleur.

-¿Gabrielle? –Ron llamó a la muchacha sin muchas esperanzas de fuera ella, pero la cabeza rubia se volvió contrariada hacia él-. ¿Eres Gabrielle?

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó ella a modo de respuesta con un marcado acento francés.

-Soy Ron, Ron Weasley. El hermano de Bill.

-¡Qué sorpresa! No te había reconocido, desde la boda de nuestros hermanos que no nos vemos. Y ya han pasado siete años desde entonces.

-¿Qué te trae por Londres?

-Pues… venía a darle una sorpresa a mi hermana y, no sé porqué, pensé que hacerlo al estilo muggle, viajando en avión y todo eso, sería divertido.

-¿Y no lo ha sido?

-No, ha sido todo un caos. En el aeropuerto han perdido mi maleta, y en ella estaba todo mi dinero. Así que me he aventurado por Londres para encontrar el Callejón Diagon, necesito ir a Gringotts urgentemente. Además, necesito un lugar para pasar la noche.

-¡Oh! –Exclamó Ron haciendo aspavientos con las manos-. Por eso no te preocupes, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que necesites. Al fin y al cabo, somos familia.

-No quiero causar molestias…

-Nada, no causarás ninguna molestia. Además, así puedo aprovechar yo también para ir a visitarles, hace mucho que no les veo.

Dicho esto, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia un lugar que estuviera poco transitado por los muggles. Así podrían desaparecerse tranquilamente hasta la casa de Ron, la cual se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon. Y de esa forma, Gabrielle también podría aprovechar para ir a Gringotts.


	2. Charla nocturna

La casa de Ron era un cómodo apartamento situado en el Callejón Diagon, bastante cerca de la antigua heladería de Florean Fortescue. Estaba decorado con bastante buen gusto, algo que, tal y como Ron reconoció al instante, era obra de su madre y su hermana. Gabrielle estaba muerta de hambre, por lo que prácticamente lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver la despensa. El problema era que el pelirrojo era tan pésimo cocinero que no tenía casi ningún alimento en ella, por lo que propuso a la chica dejar todas sus pertenencias allí e ir a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante.

El bar estaba atestado de magos y brujas, parecía que todos hubieran decidido acudir allí en el mismo instante que ellos. Por fortuna, Ron era un asiduo a las cenas en la taberna, por lo que le tenían preparada una opípara comida, suficiente para los dos si le añadían un par de cosas más.

-Vaya, Ron –dijo el camarero mirando de reojo a la muchacha desconocida que acompañaba a uno de sus mejores clientes-, el problema es que no tenemos un solo sitio en donde podáis sentaros.

-Bueno –repuso el chico sin ningún titubeo-, pónganoslo para llevar, podemos cenar tranquilamente en mi casa.

Gabrielle asintió entusiasmada ante aquello, llevaba un largo día de viajes y la apetecía mucho descansar en un lugar tranquilo sin sentirse rodeada de gente.

-Está bien –respondió el camarero-, en un momento te lo traigo.

Gabrielle insistió durante todo el camino de vuelta al apartamento de Ron en que en cuanto tuviese dinero en sus manos pagaría la mitad que le correspondía por aquella cena, pero el chico se negó rotundamente.

-Eres mi invitada, no pienso dejar que pagues nada mientras estés en mi casa.

Al final ella tuvo que ceder, pero no dejaba de pensar en que ya tendría alguna oportunidad de devolverle algo, un regalo o cualquier otra cosa.

Durante la cena y la posterior sobremesa no cesaron de hablar de infinitas cosas, parecía que tenían mucho que contarse, aunque realmente no se podía decir que ellos hubiesen sido nunca amigos. Es más, sólo se habían visto un par de veces en toda su vida. Quizá ello se debía al hecho de que ambos se sentían solos y, por una vez, habían encontrado alguien que supiera tanto como ellos lo que era estar así.

Gabrielle también había salido de una relación de forma estrepitosa. No hacía tanto tiempo como Ron, pero eso hacía que la herida la escociera más aún. Fue cuando terminó sus estudios en Beauxbatons, el chico con el había compartido varios meses la dejó tirada sin casi explicaciones. Eso a Ron le recordaba demasiado a Hermione, por lo que en cuanto ella terminó de contarlo intentó cambiar drásticamente de conversación.

Cada rato que pasaba parecía como si se conocieran más rápidamente, era algo muy extraño. Ron nunca se había sentido así con nadie que no fuera Harry, nunca había sentido tanta confianza repentina por nadie y, al parecer, a Gabrielle le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo.

Pronto, sin realmente darse ninguna cuenta, notaron como estaba empezando a amanecer. Los dos se sorprendieron por ello, el tiempo se les había escapado de las manos tal como sale el humo de un cigarrillo por una ventana abierta. Decidieron ir a dormir, de repente ambos se encontraban bastante cansados y soñolientos.

-Cuando nos despertemos te acompañaré a Gringotts –dijo Ron amablemente-. ¿Tienes prisa por despertarte antes o después?

-No –contestó Gabrielle mientras reprimía un bostezo que luchaba por salir de su boca-, la verdad es que quiero dormir todo lo posible.

-Está bien, entonces cuando ya no tengamos nada de sueño vamos al banco y luego –el pelirrojo no quería decirlo, parecía que no quería compartir a Gabrielle con su hermano y Fleur, pero hizo de tripas corazón y lo soltó-… luego nos iremos a visitar a nuestros hermanos.

-Creo que, si no tienes inconveniente, preferiría pasar unos días más en Londres contigo.

Ron no creyó lo que estaba oyendo, eso era realmente fantástico. La suerte se había vuelto de su lado después de tantos años. Miró a Gabrielle, como embelesado y simplemente asintió mientras tomaba su mano para conducirla a la habitación en la que ella dormiría.


	3. Visita familiar

Ya había pasado algo más de una semana desde que Ron y Gabrielle se reencontraron en el Piccadilly Circus y, por lo que parecía, no tenían aún ninguna intención de ir a visitar a sus hermanos. Estaban muy bien los dos juntos, sus respectivas heridas parecían cicatrizar a un ritmo vertiginoso cada vez que se rozaban, cada vez que hablaban.

Se patearon tanto el Londres muggle como el mágico, pero eso no era una excusa para marcharse, el placer de su compañía era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa, los dos lo sentían por igual.

Gabrielle había recibido al menos cinco lechuzas de su hermana Fleur, en las que la preguntaba qué la había pasado. Debía haber llegado al refugio hacía bastantes días y no había dado señales de vida. La muchacha no sabía qué responder a su hermana, ella la conocía demasiado bien y seguro que no iba a ver con buenos ojos que su hermana estuviese comenzando a sentir algo por el hermano de su propio marido. Un día por fin se armó de valor y la contestó, muy escuetamente. La explicó como había coincidido con Ron por la calle cuando ella había perdido todas sus pertenencias, como él la había acogido en su casa. Añadió también que estaban visitando Londres. No quería excederse demasiado en explicaciones, bien sabía ella que se la iba a pedir tarde o temprano.

En cuanto terminó de escribir la carta y la ató a la pata de la lechuza de Ron, fue a despertarle a su habitación. Le había preparado el desayuno, parecía saber que era lo que le gustaba sin necesidad de preguntarle: se complementaban perfectamente.

Ron despertó sorprendido y sin saber exactamente que era lo que pasaba, tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando pareció que ya sabía qué era lo que ocurría, una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara. Nunca nadie había hecho eso por él, así porque sí. Su madre más de una vez le había llevado el desayuno a la cama, pero sólo en aquellas ocasiones en las que él se encontraba enfermo. Esto era sorprendentemente diferente, era un gesto muy bonito. Se lo agradeció tanto como pudo y la hizo un huequecito en su cama para que pudieran desayunar los dos juntos.

Al terminar, Ron hechizó la bandeja para que levitara hasta la mesita que había al otro extremo de su cuarto y abrazó suavemente a Gabrielle, no sin cierto temor a se rechazado. Pero ella se acurrucó tranquila y despreocupada entre sus brazos, ya no le parecía aquel muchachito torpe y desgarbado que había visto en Hogwarts por primera vez hacía ya tanto tiempo. Ahora sólo deseaba pasar mucho tiempo así con él, protegida. No les hizo falta hablar en ningún momento, estaban demasiado a gusto.

Pasaron mucho tiempo así, los dos tumbados, simplemente acariciándose los brazos el uno al otro, deseando que ese momento no terminase nunca. Pero, por supuesto, los deseos no siempre se hacen realidad. Una insistente lechuza repiqueteaba el cristal de la ventana, llamando para que alguien le abriera y cumplir su cometido.

Ron se levantó visiblemente enfadado, ¿por qué tendría que llegar una lechuza justo en ese momento? No se había sentido así de bien en mucho tiempo. Abrió la ventana, rescató la carta de la pata de la lechuza y la echó fuera de su casa de malas formas. Gabrielle reprimió una risita al ver al chico así de enojado.

Al leerla, se le puso una sonrisa soñadora en la cara, pero al ver a Gabrielle esperándole en la cama su cara fue un tanto contradictoria.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó la chica, que no sabía interpretar exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

-Acaba de nacer Molly –respondió Ron aún con la misma expresión en la cara-, la hija de Percy y Audrey. Supongo que tendré que ir a visitarles, es mi sobrina.

-Te acompaño.

Ambos se prepararon lo más rápido que pudieron y salieron hacia el hogar de sus cuñados. Se quedaron a unos cuantos metros decidiendo qué decirles cuando entrasen. Gabrielle ya le había contado a Fleur que estaba allí con él, pero encontrarse de pronto con todos los Weasley iba a ser una situación extraña e incómoda para ambos. No habían vuelto a ver con ninguna mujer desde que Hermione se marchó sin dar explicaciones, y verle con la hermana de la mujer de uno de sus hermanos iba a ser, cuanto menos, chocante. Cuando al fin se decidieron a llamar a la puerta, escucharon unas voces que venían desde el interior. Fleur estaba explicando con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que Gabrielle le había contado en su carta, añadiendo, además, que no la parecía bien.

-Chismosa –musitó Gabrielle visiblemente enfadada.

Ron llamó a la puerta, no quería posponer más aquel momento. Lo mejor sería enfrentarlo lo más rápido posible. Quien abrió fue Arthur, su padre, que puso cara de circunstancias al ver a su hijo con Gabrielle. Abrazó a Ron intentando no pensar en lo que podría venir luego, también saludó a Gabrielle y les hizo pasar al interior. Cuando todos los que allí estaban les vieron, se creó un silencio incómodo.


	4. Discusiones

Lo que se creó dentro del hogar de Percy y Audrey fue algo totalmente extraño. Muchos se saludaban afablemente, otros tenían malas caras y parecían reacios a dirigir saludos a las dos personas que acababan de entrar a aquella casa. La situación incomodaba a todos los presentes, aunque realmente no quisieran hacerlo ver. ¿Qué había de malo?

Las tiranteces no cesaban por mucho tiempo que pasara, ni por mucha niña que hubiera venido al mundo. Fleur apartó a Gabrielle hacia otra habitación para pedirle explicaciones. Parecía que querían intimidad para hablar sobre ese tema, pero las dos tenían un fuerte carácter y los chillidos no tardaron en escucharse por toda la casa.

Arthur, al que no le gustaban las discusiones, intentó mantener una charla calmada con el resto de su familia sobre cualquier otro tema, pero Molly no hacía más que mandarle callar. Ella ya había pasado por esta misma situación cuando Bill y Fleur comenzaron a salir, no le gustaba ver a sus hijos con otras mujeres que no fuesen ella misma. Con el tiempo, lo había ido superando poco a poco, pero con Gabrielle parecía estar viviendo la misma situación que con su primogénito.

-¿Qué ocurre con esa chica Ronald? –Preguntó Molly recelosa-. ¿Qué tienes con ella?

-Nada, mamá –respondió Ron cansado-, no tengo nada con ella.

-¿Nada? Me conozco tus _nadas_ desde que eras pequeño. Estoy segura de que Gabrielle te gusta.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? Llevo demasiado tiempo intentando quitarme a Hermione de la cabeza, intentando ser un poco más feliz. Y ahora que parece que por fin lo puedo conseguir junto a ella, ¿te parece mal? ¿Quieres que me pase el resto de mi vida amargado porque una mujer me dejó sin darme más explicaciones?

Molly se sintió bastante mal en ese momento, la verdad es que su hijo tenía razón. Sabía lo mal que lo había pasado, pero aquello no estaba bien del todo.

-Pero ella es la hermana de tu cuñada, Ron…

-¿Qué más da? Ella es una chica que me puede hacer feliz, no me importa ni quién sea ni de dónde venga.

En ese preciso instante, Gabrielle y Fleur aparecieron por la puerta. Parecía que había escuchado toda la conversación, por la cara de remordimiento de Fleur y la de alegría de Gabrielle.

-Vámonos, Gabrielle –dijo Ron inmediatamente-, parece que aquí nadie nos comprende.

Y sin más explicaciones, ambos salieron por la puerta y se dirigieron agarrados de la mano al apartamento de Ron. Los dos solos, no les hacía falta ninguna persona más.


	5. ¿De verdad?

Ya en el apartamento, los dos seguían algo cabizbajos, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel día. No podían creer que algunos de sus familiares fueran tan egoístas, ¿por qué no les podrían dejar tranquilos? No habían pasado por buenos momentos y, desde luego, aquello que les habían dicho, no les estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo. Los dos habían pasado unos días muy felices, se habían sentido todo lo a gusto que llevaban tanto tiempo sin sentirse, y tan solo con su mutua compañía. No les había hecho falta más que estar el uno al lado del otro, hablando sobre cualquier banalidad o haciendo cualquier cosa estúpida. Pero ahora les habían dañado.

-Ron –dijo Gabrielle tímidamente. Desde que habían salido de casa de sus cuñados había algo que le rondaba por la cabeza y necesitaba sacarlo al exterior, pero le daba algo de vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sí? –Repuso él sin dejar de mirarse las manos. No parecía tener ánimos para hacer nada, ni siquiera para escucharla.

-He oído todo lo que le has dicho a tu madre –soltó ella rápidamente, de improviso, parecía que sin pensarlo-, ¿en verdad lo piensas?

Ron quedó sorprendido en exceso, no había pensado en eso, en que Gabrielle le podría oír. De todas formas, aquello ya estaba dicho, no tenía ningún sentido negarlo ahora, pero había algo dentro de él que se resistía a aquellas palabras volviesen a salir de su boca. ¿Y si le rechazaba? ¿Y si no quería volver a saber nada de él? No le parecía probable que eso ocurriese, sabía que ella se encontraba a gusto a su lado y que había nacido un bonito sentimiento por parte de los dos. Pero Ron Weasley siempre había sido un muchacho inseguro y aquello todavía no había cambiado.

-Bueno, de alguna manera tenía que hacerles ver que todo esto no es malo, que en realidad eres un apoyo para mí.

-¿Sabes algo? –Preguntó Gabrielle mientras se acercaba con lentitud a la butaca en la que estaba sentado el pelirrojo-. Yo sí siento todo eso. Venir aquí y poder conocerte mejor ha hecho que me olvidase por primera vez en meses de todo el dolor que he sentido. Contigo me siento bien y me da exactamente igual lo que pueda pensar nuestra familia.

El muchacho sintió una punzada de felicidad en el estómago, aquellas palabras eran todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse dichoso. No quiso hablar, pues sabía que había momentos en los que el silencio era lo mejor que podía haber. Simplemente se levantó y tomó la cara de Gabrielle entre sus manos, atrayéndola hacia sí mismo y besando suavemente sus labios. Ambos se adentraron en una boyante sensación que pensaron que jamás volverían a experimentar, nada podría nublar aquello, nada.


End file.
